


Blame It On The Elevator

by destieldrabblesdaily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Office AU, Supernatural AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3500699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldrabblesdaily/pseuds/destieldrabblesdaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Castiel's first day at his new job, and to his horror, he gets stuck in one of the elevators. The plus side? The hot guy with the pretty green eyes with whom he's stuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame It On The Elevator

_Late. I’m late, I’m late, I’m late. Oh god, I’m going to be late._ The thought was stuck on repeat in Castiel’s head; he was definitely giving the white rabbit from Alice in Wonderland a run for its money.

Castiel panted, trying to catch his breath as he entered the magnificent office building, clutching to his briefcase as he passed countless men and women who were possibly his new co-workers. If he didn’t get fired on his very first day, that was. All of them were giving Castiel strange looks as he sprinted across the spacious entrance hall.

 _The fabulous life of Castiel Novak, everyone,_  Castiel thought bitterly. Oversleeping on the first day of a new job, thanks to a failing alarm clock; just his luck.

When the elevator came into sight and the doors were still open, Castiel felt the slightest hint of relief. The only person in it was a man in a neat suit who was about Castiel’s age.

“Please hold the elevator!” Castiel called, hoping that his voice was loud enough to cross the final distance, and that the stranger would have mercy on him.

The man gave him an almost imperceptible nod, and dear lord in heaven, Castiel actually made it into the elevator before the doors closed.

His breathing was embarrassingly loud, and he needed a minute to catch his breath before he could actually thank the guy who had probably saved his ass.

“Thank you. That was very kind of you.” Castiel said in a sincere tone as his eyes darted from the elevator doors to the man whom he believed to be his savior.

And oh damn, that was a huge mistake. If not the biggest mistake that Castiel had ever made in his life. Immediately he was lost in a maze of green eyes, lush lips and freckled skin. The man, dressed up in a suit way nicer than the one that Castiel was wearing, was the most beautiful human being that Castiel had ever laid eyes on. And  _of course_ , Castiel had made a fool of himself right in front of the hot guy.

_Could this day get any worse?_

The green eyed man smiled at Castiel, opening his mouth to say something, when the elevator suddenly came to a stop with a shocking movement. Castiel’s back was smacked against the wall, and he threw a bewildered look at Green Eyes. The elevator clearly hadn’t stopped because they had reached the next floor; the doors weren’t opening, and the lights were flickering.

Green Eyes looked more annoyed than terrified, and he sighed, pulling his iPhone out of his pocket.

“This happens several times a month, this elevator is a piece of crap, really.” Green eyes declared airily, one of his hands rubbing his forehead, the other hand pressing a button on his phone. “I’m gonna call Crazy Becky at the reception, she’ll contact the elevator mechanic to get us out.  _Again_.”

“You’re going to put our lives in the hands of someone called ‘Crazy Becky’?” Castiel questioned out loud.

There was a chuckle from Green Eyes. “Less crazy than she sounds, I promise.” He said before putting the phone to his ear.

Castiel listened in on the conversation over the phone that followed, closely watching the handsome guy.

“Heya Becky. It’s Dean, elevator two is stuck again… Yeah, not sure which floor, the display shows the usual error message. Uhu… Thanks. And hey, please tell them to  _hurry_. I seriously don’t have time to be stuck here for five hours like last time, I have a meeting at two… Okay, you’re a doll, see ya.”

“Five hours?!” Castiel exclaimed hysterically as soon as Green Eyes ended the call.

“Yup, that’s how long I was stuck here three weeks ago. They said the problem was fixed for good now, but I guess not.” The guy replied as he put away his phone. “I’m  _Dean_.” He offered with a lopsided grin.

Castiel felt how panic was bubbling up in his chest. “And I’m  _doomed_!”

The good-looking man by the name of Dean frowned. “ _Doomed_? That sure is a funny name.”

Castiel slumped against the wall, putting his briefcase on the floor. Dean eyed him speculatively.

“Look, I’m sorry for being rude. It’s Castiel Novak.” Castiel supplied with a sigh. “I’m having what you would call a rough day. It’s my first day here, and I was supposed to report to the head of my department at ten, and obviously, I’m never going to make it thanks to this horrendous elevator.”

Dean nodded sympathetically. “I feel you. I missed an important conference call once thanks to this nightmare of an elevator. Missed out on one of the biggest deals I’d ever had the chance of making. But hey, that’s life.”

There was a brief silence as Dean examined Castiel, while Castiel stared right back and did the same.

“So… Five hours, you said?” Castiel eventually verified, trying to break the weird tension between them.

“Yeah, but that’s a worst case scenario. If we’re lucky, we could be out of here in three.” Dean replied, completely serious.

Castiel groaned, sinking to the floor and sitting down, cross legged.

“Great idea, this might take a while.” Dean said calmly, following Castiel’s example and sitting down across from him.

None of them said anything for a while, until suddenly, Dean opened his briefcase and pulled something out. It was a flask, and Castiel could easily guess what was in it.

“For rough days.” Dean answered Castiel’s unspoken question.

Dean didn’t drink from it though. Instead, he passed the flask to offer Castiel the first drink.

~

“And then my brother Sammy said, he said, Dean… You should do something with your life. And me, crazy son of a bitch that I am, I  _listened_. And actually got myself a decent job. Go figure, the little brat was right.”  

Dean chuckled as he finished his story, taking a swig from the flask before passing it on to Castiel again.

“That’s the story of my life… My sister Anna pushed me to get this job, because I didn’t like my old job but was afraid of change. Siblings can be a pain, but I suppose they mean well.”

The two of them had been here for nearly three hours now, but Castiel’s anxiety was long forgotten. There wasn’t enough liquor for the both of them to get seriously drunk, but they were pleasantly buzzed.

Castiel gratefully took another swig of the liquor, looking into the green eyes that were literally shining in the dim light of the elevator. Even if Castiel lived to be a hundred years, he was positive that he would never forget those eyes. Dean’s cheeks were flushed due to the alcohol, freckles standing out beautifully. And Castiel, Castiel was infatuated. He no longer cared if he was going to lose his job or not. The only thing worrying him right now, was that he might never see Dean again when this was all over.

They’d talked about nothing and everything for two hours in a row, and aside from insanely good-looking, Dean had turned out to be kind, clever, and funny.

“So… You might wanna fix yourself up a little, if you’re going to report to some superior once you’re out of here.” Dean suggested, smirking at Castiel.

Castiel was suddenly dragged back to reality, and he sighed, hanging his head.

“I’m already three hours late, Dean. I’m fairly sure that I can kiss this job goodbye.”

There was a rustle of clothes, and Castiel was surprised when he found that Dean had moved to his side of the elevator, now sitting right in front of Castiel, their knees touching.

Dean was smiling goofily, hands reaching out to fix Castiel’s silk blue tie, which was loose and backwards. Castiel’s eyes followed Dean’s fingers as they sorted out the tie, then went up to smooth Castiel’s messy hair back.

Castiel’s heart was doing somersaults as emerald eyes pinned him in place.

“Dean…” Castiel breathed.

“Hmm…” Dean murmured, fumbling with Castiel’s collar to get it just right, then leaning back to admire the result. “Perfect, Cas. So  _beautiful_. You’ll do great.”

Castiel rolled his eyes, despite Dean being the most adorable thing that he’d ever seen. “Did you miss the part where I am going to be more than four hours late on my first day here?”

Dean shrugged nonchalantly, moving even closer to Castiel. “Two things you need to know, Cas… One, the head of your department is Charlie Bradbury, and she’s a nice and reasonable person, who will understand if you explain to her what happened today.”

Dean was licking his lips, eyes more black than green now thanks to pupils that were seriously dilated.

“O-Okay…” Castiel whispered, his teeth worrying his bottom lip, his palms sweating because Dean was  _that_  close. “What’s the second thing?”

The smile that Dean gave Castiel was a smile of victory. Dean rested his hand on top of Castiel’s thigh, and damn, Castiel wanted him in every way possible.

“The second thing… Is that if the head of your department is unhappy with you, you can always take it to the CEO.”

Well that was confusing. Castiel was pretty sure that no CEO on top of the food chain cared enough to listen to a new employee who was complaining about having some bad luck.

“I fail to see why some head honcho would even remotely care about me having a day filled with misfortune, Dean.”

Dean laughed a crinkly eyed smile, then turned more serious, and dipped his head to give Castiel a soft, lingering kiss on the lips.

Castiel was too stunned to say anything, but Dean was on top of his game, and he leaned in even more to hotly whisper into Castiel’s ear. “I’ll let you in on a little secret.  _I_  am the head honcho. And you’re  _staying,_ Cas…”

They were stuck for another two hours. When Charlie Bradbury scolded Castiel for being late and not looking presentable, Castiel apologized. She took pity on him. Castiel ended up in Dean’s office anyway because Dean called Castiel’s department and demanded for Charlie to send Castiel up.

And that was the story of how Castiel ended up with a nice job, as well as a date with the most perfect guy that he’d ever met.

_The fabulous life of Castiel Novak, everyone._

**Author's Note:**

> For more Destiel stories, follow destieldrabblesdaily.tumblr.com


End file.
